I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and more specifically, to inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT) processing techniques in wireless communications.
II. Background
In a typical telecommunications system, a transmitter typically processes (e.g., encodes and modulates) data and generates a radio frequency modulated signal that is more suitable for transmission. The transmitter then transmits the RF modulated signal to a receiver.
Various modulation techniques are used to process the data symbols for transmission including one technique called Orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM). In OFDM modulation, the symbol is turbo encoded, channelized, and IFFT processed prior to the post-processor transmission. However, in certain instances or situations, the pre-transmission processing (turbo encoding, channelizing, IFFT) can take longer than the post-processor transmission. This creates undesirable gaps in the transmission while the post-processor waits for the pre-transmission processing to complete. Depending on the implementation, the pre-processing transmission may be forced to terminate prematurely.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to eliminate these gaps in an efficient and cost-effective manner.